Spiel
3,500,000''One Piece Anime'' - Movie 9, Spiel's wanted poster is seen in the intro alongside others. | epithet = "Spiel the Hexagon" (六角のシュピール, Rokkaku no Shupīru) }} Spiel the Hexagon is a pirate and the main villain of Romance Dawn Version 2. Appearance According to Luffy, his head resembled a "Sea horse". Other than that, he is a thin and sallow-faced man who wears normal pirate clothing and a tricorn. Personality Unlike Galley, the previous Romance Dawn antagonist, Spiel seemed to be both cunning and very cruel. He would go so far as to set his own men ablaze and also had a sadistic sense of humor, having given Ann the means to free Balloon only to shoot her moments later. He had little patience for insults and no respect for his crew, having easily thrown both them and his ship away when he was losing to Luffy. Like Galley, he did not shy from exploiting Luffy's Devil Fruit weakness. Abilities and Powers Spiel has the ability to use magic and he was seen riding a broomstick, setting a crew member alight, summoning a hammer, and controlling water. The exact limits on his power were never explained but while it seemed to give him advantage over non-magic users. However, it was useless against Luffy's rubber powers. Weapons Despite his magic powers, he also used two guns. History Spiel was an unknown pirate who raided and killed everyone in Ann's village in an attempt to get the blood of the monster bird Balloon. However Balloon managed to escape Spiel, but since he always returned to Ann whenever they were separated, Spiel spared her life in order to lure Balloon back to him. Spiel chased Balloon down by his ship and managed to shoot the bird, in the process it landed on Luffy's boat. Luffy boarded Spiel's ship with the wounded Balloon. When Spiel welcomes and thanks Luffy for bringing in Balloon, Luffy is more fascinated by his appearance and angers the captain deeply. The result is both Luffy and Ann end up locked up together in the prison on Spiel's ship. Later while Spiel's crew sleeps, Ann makes an attempt to free Balloon, having escaped from the cell with help from Luffy. Spiel however was watching from the crow's nest. After witnessing his crew being bested by a mere woman, he sets one alight. He throws Ann the key and tells her that she is free to go, but instead shoots her when she attempts to open the cage. He is stopped from further dealing with Ann by Luffy who has found a boat to escape with. When Spiel uses his spells against Luffy, Luffy displays the power of the Gomu Fruit leaving his crew to panic, thinking Luffy also knows magic. Luffy reveals his powers to them and when Spiel realizes he cannot win, retreats back to the Crow's Nest where Luffy tries to end the fight only to end up in the water. The captain escapes via broomstick, with Balloon on a leash. However, after being saved by Ann, Luffy uses his rubber powers to finally defeat Spiel and retrieve Balloon from him. Translation and Dub Issues His nickname is a play on the word "Hex", which is a word meaning "spell" or "curse" and "Pentagon" which refers to a sign often used for curse and devil worship in popular culture. Hexagon is also a shape, referring to his loosely hexagon-esque shaped face. "Spiel" in English means "lengthy or extravagant speech or argument". If one takes it as literal, his name at a pinch can be read as along the lines "long lengthy spell/shape". Spiel is also the German word for "game". On his wanted posters in the anime, his name if often misspelled as "Shupeal". Trivia * His face can be seen on a wanted poster during Episode 45, Episode 48 and Episode 66 of the anime, as well as in Movie 9. * Spiel remains to date, the only One Piece villain who could use "magic" in this context. All other powers in the actual One Piece storyline are the result of skills such as Haki, technology such as the cyborgs or Devil Fruit powers. * It was never truly explained why he needed Balloon's magical blood or what purpose it would served him. * Unlike Galley, Spiel for now appears to be a sole addition to Romance Dawn v.2. * "Spiel" is the German word for "game". References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda